muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Robot Scott Yo, I thought you were going to use Croebot to do the bot stuff, so it didn't show up in Recent changes. I'm glad you're doing that stuff; that's cool... -- Danny (talk) 17:25, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :I'm having trouble with croebot today. I didn't think it would matter considering similar work we've been doing. —Scott (talk) 17:27, 10 July 2007 (UTC) ::I hope you can get it fixed soon, because frankly it's a problem if one hasn't been able to check the Wiki in a few hours (I'm still on dial-up, and couldn't get on last night). So I have absolutely no idea what if any notable changes or discussions occurred last night, since the last 500 changes are all the Kermit fix. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:57, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I don't like this. Also it messes up your stats. -- Danny (talk) 17:57, 10 July 2007 (UTC) ::::How is it any different from your recent fixes? —Scott (talk) 17:58, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :::::At the very least, in the future, is there a way to make sure the auto thingummy marks everything as minor changes, which they are? Then they can be hidden. Since otherwise there's no way to hide edits not from a bot but from a single user, who isn't one's self. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:02, 10 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::The difference is that I didn't do 2000 fixes in an hour. Even when I did a big run of fixes, you could see what else was happening on the wiki. This is more like Nick making all those useless image tags; it's clogging up Recent changes at the expense of everything else. Is there a way to turn it off now, or do we have to wait for it to go through the entire alphabet? -- Danny (talk) 18:05, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :::::::I just changed my preferences so that all my edits are marked as minor. —Scott (talk) 18:07, 10 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Does that mean it can't be stopped? It's also screwing up your stats, adding an extra 3000 edits that you didn't do by hand. ::::::::I don't want to be a dick about this -- I'm grateful that you're doing the fix, and I think you're a genius for knowing how to use bots like this. But I thought using Croebot was a good system. If somebody from Wikia came in and did something that screwed up our Recent changes and our stats, you'd be spitting tacks right now. -- Danny (talk) 18:13, 10 July 2007 (UTC) ::That means anyone can hide minor edits in RC. I'll try to get croebot working again. —Scott (talk) 18:16, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Ernest et Bart: Reçoivent Leurs Amis Hey, curious. Why did you rename? The page says the translation is "Ernest and Bart Meet Their Friends," which doesn't imply a colon should be there, and none appears on the cover album. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:13, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :My bad. I was adding the cedilla and unconsciously added the colon. —Scott (talk) 01:16, 10 July 2007 (UTC) E&B pics Hey, Scott! On the E&B pics noted below, did you put up some new ones, or just fix some old ones? -- Ken (talk) 02:43, 8 July 2007 (UTC) :Just fixes some old ones. You can see em in the recent image gallery, probably if you click through a page or two. —Scott (talk) 04:53, 8 July 2007 (UTC) ::Cool. I saw the very top of the Apartment page, and I noticed the logo was gone on Appliance War, and I didn't know if that was a different picture, or if you were able to erase the logo. -- Ken (talk) 05:34, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Jimmy Dean DVD Hey babe: Where'd you hear about the new The Best of the Jimmy Dean Show DVD? Amazon doesn't have it yet. -- Danny (talk) 22:39, 7 July 2007 (UTC) :tvshowsondvd.com —Scott (talk) 23:38, 7 July 2007 (UTC) ::Copy that. -- Danny (talk) 00:35, 8 July 2007 (UTC) :::Roger, roger. —Scott (talk) 01:28, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Robot Do you think the Mike Douglas Show robot is related to Clyde and Charlie? -- Danny (talk) 17:42, 7 July 2007 (UTC) :Looks like a predescessor. Good catch! —Scott (talk) 20:38, 7 July 2007 (UTC) E&B pics Yay, the new pics look fabulous. You're awesome. -- Danny (talk) 22:56, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm overjoyed that we can see the new versions right away. Elated, even. —Scott (talk) 23:01, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Various stuff Hey, Scott! Did you put the templates inside the pages? Those are really handy to have there! Also, did you notice that we're halfway to 15,000 articles? And the Singles page just got awarded Quality status! Yay! Thanks for all your help, especially how you reworked all the coding! I hope you have a happy 4th of July! What are you going to do? I'm going to be playing records and writing them up! -- Ken (talk) 05:19, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Bert & Ernie: Side By Side Can you take a look at this? The inside looks normal to me, but the images aren't going where they're supposed to go. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:59, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Born to Add Thanks for the CD cover! Do you happen to have the Golden tape? I have the record and CD, so I'm guessing that the SS tape will match the record, and the Sony tape will match the CD, and after finding out that the Golden and Sony versions of Sesame Road are different, I was just wondering which version of Born to Add the Golden tape is. The way things are going, it could very well be a third variation! P.S. I finally figured out what you were telling me about Egypt! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:16, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :Yay, I knew you'd get it! As for Sesame Road, I don't have that cassette, sorry. —Scott (talk) 04:18, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Redlinked songs Hey, Scott, is there a way to see what albums a song is on before you create it? I was just curious where else a song appeared, because last week I created a song, and after I created it and hit "What links here", I was surprised to see where else it was mentioned, in albums and articles, too! But when I search for a song that's still red, nothing comes up. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 22:56, 1 July 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, if you type the article name into the URL field, say for example Egypt, you can click What Links Here to see what links there. —Scott (talk) 23:56, 1 July 2007 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but could you explain that a little more? I tried it, but it went back to putting your user talk page in the URL field. (That's the browser thing with Kermit's eye in it, right?) -- Ken (talk) 03:27, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :::After you type Egypt in the URL field, hit ENTER (or RETURN). You'll be at a blank page, but still have the What Links Here option in the toolbox. —Scott (talk) 03:28, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I must not be set up the way you are. I put in Egypt, and my computer tried to take me to egypt.com. -- Ken (talk) 03:31, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :::::No, no... type Egypt where the article name would be. —Scott (talk) 03:32, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::Sorry if I'm not understanding. Are you telling me to go to the section where you try to create a new article? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:35, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :Okay, forget that method :) Try this... type Egypt into the search box and press ENTER on your keyboard. The top of the page will say There is no page titled "Egypt". You can create this page. Click the red link for "create this page" and then click What Links Here in the toolbox. —Scott (talk) 03:38, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry, I can be kind of dense around computers. That's why my brother's the computer guy in our family, and I'm the music guy. I kind of did the same thing by going to the help pages and doing something kind of like that. I wish I could generate a list of exactly what songs are still redlinked without writing them down from every album. -- Ken (talk) 03:44, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :::It's probably my fault. I have a hard time giving directions. As for redlinked songs, you could always browse through . —Scott (talk) 03:51, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Nah, it's me. Well, I'm constantly in every page anyway. I haven't even started standardizing composer credits. I'm still creating song pages for the stuff I bought last month in Seattle, and this last week I've been generating a list of all known cassettes. ::::I looked at the Wanted Pages, but there's a lot of them, and I guess they're not in any particular order. -- Ken (talk) 03:58, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, unfortunately that list isn't filterable by category... but that would be cool! —Scott (talk) 04:00, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Image Placement Hey, Scott. I'm at sis's right now (with a tiny dog on my lap, even!) Is there anything that can be done on the Star Wars images? I've had this conversation with Danny before, and experienced this problem on my computer, this one, school computers, etc. When images are larger than the text but are placed beneath headers, they create these sometimes huge spaces between the headline and the text. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:26, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :Oh, really? I didn't realize. I'm always viewing at 1280x1024, but didn't stop to think what other resolutions would look like. That's a tough one. It might be confusing for some people to have the section edit links all clumped together at the bottom of the page, so I try to fix that when I see it. I wonder what's more annoying for the majority: clumped links or white space. Maybe we should ask on Current Events? —Scott (talk) 16:35, 30 June 2007 (UTC) ::Why does it do that to the section edit links anyway? This was the first I was aware of it. It would be nice if it didn't have to be a "which is more annoying," some solution which would take care of both. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:40, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :::Another wiki bug (or they might call it a feature) I guess. It's always been there, but some folks won't see it depending on their screen resolution. I wish there were a way to fix it, but I'm sick of bugging Wikia about things that are broken, and it's not making things easier for Danny when I nag the tech guys either. —Scott (talk) 16:52, 30 June 2007 (UTC) ::::I might be able to help figure it out, but I don't understand the problem that you're describing... Could you explain it again -- or Scott, take a screenshot of it? -- Danny (talk) 16:50, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :::::It's the edit links we've talked about abd fixed before. You know how they clump together when a bunch of images are clumped together? I'll try to find an example. —Scott (talk) 17:05, 30 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::I can't find an actual page right now, but here's what it looks like: Muppet Wiki:Sandbox. You remember, I've seen you fixing these before, too. —Scott (talk) 17:12, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::Oh, okay. Yeah, I don't know if there's a way to fix that. It actually never occurred to me as something to fix -- it's just a MediaWiki thing that we deal with. -- Danny (talk) 17:15, 30 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Right. Like the way a space at the beginning of a line produces pre-formatted text. Which is actually a feature, but never behaved that way inside a gallery until recently, thus breaking a handful of our pages using a gallery (and there may be more out there). —Scott (talk) 17:18, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Moonshine You said that the little boy is "lamenting" over the moon and its light... is he really? I mean usually people lament something that's gone, or missing, or no longer the same. I haven't heard the song but it just seems odd the way it's written. -- Wendy (talk) 19:28, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :Just catching this now. Yeah you're right. My brain must not have been screwed in tight when I used that word. That will happen. —Scott (talk) 19:40, 30 June 2007 (UTC) It's the Hansonator! Hey, Scott, you've been working non-stop all day! You've done so many things that I can't go back to last night to see what's happened since I left! Is there a way to go back on Recent Changes in chunks of 500, like you can with your own contributions? Have you been working on anything interesting, or has it just been some cleanup? I noticed you were fixing entries on Nigel, and Mr. Snuffleupagus, but you've been all over the place, too! I don't know how you decide what to work on! Anyway, I saw the scan, and I'm thinking about how to respond. While I'm doing that, do you have any other tapes? Kind of by accident, I started writing down the Golden catalog numbers, since I have no idea how many they made, or what they were. I got some from you, some from Danny, and some from Brian, and I'm putting my own info with them, and I want to see what else I can find. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:19, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I guess I've been all over the place today. You can go back further in RC by clicking the links for additional days or to show more edits on the top of the page. As for Golden tapes, post a list of those you've catalogued on your user page, and I'll see if I can add to it. —Scott (talk) 03:22, 28 June 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I put up what I've got. I didn't realize I had so many already! I've found a great site called worldcat.org, and if you type in anything, like a title or ISBN or catalog number, it'll try to find it in a library somewhere in the world. That's where I found most of them. ::I hope my user page isn't too cluttered; I've got a bunch of lists going on there already! -- Ken (talk) 05:12, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :::I just added a number for Happy Birthday. What are the numbers in parenthesis after each title? Also, where do the numbers come from that don't have a title after them? —Scott (talk) 21:14, 28 June 2007 (UTC) ::::That's just some raw research for myself. The parenthetical number after each title is the original CTW record number, which I put because, as we've seen, titles (and contents) can change on the reissues. The numbers without titles are just gaps between numbers that I do have. There may be more albums, but I'm still looking. And actually, thanks for the Birthday number! Because of that, I was able to find some more numbers near to it by just typing numbers in Worldcat. ::::How come you took off the -1's? I put them because the spines have them, but the labels don't, and I haven't seen enough of them in person to try to establish a pattern. ::::Since last year, I've been working on an Excel spreadsheet with all known releases in numerical order. In fact, working on it was what led me here. So far I have all known CTW LP's in numerical order, and related LP's, between 1970 and 1984. Would you be interested in having a copy? I really like referring to it, since no one LP has everything on it! Later on, I want to expand it to include all known variants, and reissues, and that will include up to 4 tape reissues on some titles. Thanks for your help! -- Ken (talk) 01:50, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :::::I took the -1s out because every Golden tape I've ever seen has the -1 on the spine, but the same exact number without the -1 on the tape label itself. —Scott (talk) 02:07, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives